femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Touko Natsume (Case Closed)
'Touko Natsume '(Kyoko Tsuruno) is the villainess of "The Tenth Passenger", episode 8.08 and 8.09 of Case Closed (airdates July 31 and August 7, 2000). She was a resident of Kagekura Village and was a guide for the town's bonnet bus, which had recently begun being used to transport tourists into the village. Seven years prior to the episode, however, the bus drove off a cliff in an accident caused by passenger Youichi Tezuka drunkenly punching Kouhei Moritsugu (Touko's father) as he attempted to stop him from harassing bus guide Kinu Komai. Kouhei and Youichi were killed as a result, and the suriviving passengers stayed quiet about what had happened out of shame for not standing up to Youichi. Touko took a job as a bus guide to learn the truth behind her father's death, and eventually learned what had transpired from driver Mamoru Kajita. Vengeful against the passengers of the bus for their inaction leading to her father's death, Touko plotted to kill them by causing the bus to crash again while they were all aboard. After seeing that passengers Souchiki Okumura and Takehiko Funaki (Kagekura's deputy mayor and mayor, respectively) had schedules that didn't align with the rest of the passengers, the evil Touko personally killed them both prior to her mass murder plot, poisoning Souchiki's tea while he was on the bus and later stabbing Takehiko to death at the town shrine. Kogoro Mouri was on the bus with Ran and Conan Edgoawa at the time of Souchiki's death and began investigating the crime, initially believing the murder (and later Takehiko's) to be related to the tension within the village that resulted from them opening up the bonnet bus to tourists. But after witnessing Kinu (who was now a local innkeeper) tearfully begging forgiveness at the memorial stone for the accident, with Touko watching from the shadows, Conan learned the truth about the accident from Kinu. He also realized that Touko was the culprit after learning from Hiroshi Agasa that she was the daughter of one of the accident victims, and realized she was also planning to kill the remaining survivors in a similar accident. At that moment, Touko was on the bus with the remaining surviving passengers (sans youth group leader Takurou Yabe, who had been arrested under suspicion for Touko's murders), having tampered with the brakes of the bus to cause another accident at the cliff. As the bus began to grow out of control, Conan jumped onto the bus after being driven beside it by Kinu and exposed Touko as the murderer and saboteur. After initially claiming innocence, Touko confessed, blasting the passengers for having done nothing to help her father while also begging for Conan to escape the bus while he could. But instead, Conan revealed to Touko that Souchiki had been ill the day of the accident and wasn't on the bus, as well as how Touko had spared Kinu's life after seeing her display remorse for her role in the accident. After being told by Conan that the other survivors of the accident had also been living with immense guilt, compounded by them tearfully begging for her forgiveness, a remorseful Touko broke down in tears before aiding Conan in stopping the bus from crashing. Afterwords, Touko was arrested for her crimes, thanking Conan for stopping for before being taken into custody. Gallery Touko Natsume glare.png|Touko glaring at Kuni at her inn; hinting at her vengeful nature Touko Natsume reveal.png|Touko during her villainous reveal Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Knife Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested